


I Gotta Hurt You (I Gotta Hear It From Your Mouth)

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1910s, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Open Relationships, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, S&M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kol's attention strays too far from her, Rebekah has to claim back what is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gotta Hurt You (I Gotta Hear It From Your Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the run up to the 1914 flashbacks. Title from Desire by Meg Myers.

"And how many does your coven hold?" Kol asks Mariette, pulling the shyest of the three witches down into his lap, squeezing her in between the other two. Each of them stripped to their last layer, three shades of dark hair unpinned and flowing freely over milky white skin, olive skin, Creole. Three out of the seven coven leaders. It wasn't a majority but it was a start. Isidore, balanced on the back of the chair, one leg draped over his shoulders the other pointed elegantly, tip toes finding a footing on the chair's arm, she had eleven witches ready to switch sides with her. Adelaide, precariously perched on his knee, his hand tight on her waist the only thing keeping her from falling, she only had five.

"Fourteen," Mariette admits, looking at him over her shoulder. He quickly changes his satisfied smirk to a look of pleasant surprise.

"I do believe that makes you the winner, love," Kol declares, sliding his hand up her thigh, under her petticoats, subtly parting her legs.

-x-

Rebekah glances at the door as the strains of Kol's favourite romantic song floating through the wood. She must have fallen asleep as she hadn't heard him return. Licking her lips she grins to the ceiling, the white expanse replaced by the thought of what that music could mean. It's probably Kol's suitably unsubtle way of telling her he's missing her.

Sitting up, she decides to surprise her brother with a visit. Running her hand over her dress, she grins, slipping off her bed, she strips the dress off. Her corset and petticoat daringly short as most would charitably say. After a moments deliberation, she decides to keep her black striped stockings on and slips into her cream buckled boudoir shoes. Glancing in her mirror she decides on going for the new make up trend, after all it does suit her so. She already has powder and rouge on from the day so she just adds a slick of deep red lipstick to make her lips look bitten and tempting and thick black lines under her lower lashes. After another look she adds a dark brown eye-shadow to her lids. Humming happily at her image she tugs her long hair over her shoulder, securing it in a low pony tail before nodding to herself. Kol couldn't refuse her even if he wanted to. Settling her petticoat and corset just so with a slide of her hand, she opens her door, glad of their brothers absence.

-x-

Running his hand down Mariette's back, nails catching on corset strings, he blindly guides her hips, riding his cock, as Adelaide turns his head, steals his attention. Kissing him, she drags his hand off her hip, down to her cunt where she'd been idly touching herself since Kol had suggested their little competition. Breaking away from the kiss, he tuts at her. 

"Don't get greedy. You lost, you know the rules." Unable to reach anything else, he slaps along her thigh, just enough to make her squeak and admit defeat, shifting in his grip to mewl into his neck, pressing desperate kisses to his skin as he lets his hand drift back up over her hip, her waist, to squeeze her breast, pulling her closer. "You'll have your turn, eventually. Don't worry about that."

He turns his attention back to Isidore, pressing a kiss to the inside of her knee, sights set much higher. "After your friend here and her eleven witches."

Heart beating wildly, Rebekah pushes Kol's bedroom door open, a seductive smile on her face. Her expression freezes on her face at the sight before her. Kol, her Kol surrounded by witches. Kissing him, letting him touch them, one even fucking herself on him. In a split second her fangs appear and she sees red. How dare those bitches touch what's hers, how dare Kol treat her this way. He knows who he belongs to. She growls loud and low in her throat, a sound anyone would take as dangerous, the animal instinct taking over and making the witches cower.

"I stand corrected," Kol starts with a slow smile, eyes glancing over Rebekah appreciatively, her angry dark eyes darker for the kohl, her lips redder for the white fangs bared behind them, the tight lines of her corset made sharper by the hands on her hips. This should be a good one. "Your friend, her eleven witches and my darling sister, who it would seem has forgotten how to knock."

"Don't." Rebekah's eyes flash warningly as she watches Kol grin as if he doesn't care and knowing him, he doesn't. Her lip curls and before the witches can blink she's on them. First snapping the neck of the one who kissed him, tearing the one who let him touch her in two and the last she slits from ear to ear. She watches the blood run over her slashed throat with grim satisfaction before throwing her to the floor and turning to Kol. She stands before him with fire in her veins, anger burning in her heart at the way he treated her. Never in the long years before had she been so hurt by him as she felt now. At least not like this."How dare you."

"Me?" Kol asks, pushing the dead witch off his lap and standing, staring her down with all the determination he could muster having just seen his best shot at buying their freedome go up in flames. "How dare you, if you wanted to have some fun then by all means, ask and we could have painted the town red but those were coven leaders. You know what that means. Thirty witches who know I'm the one that wined and dined them before they turned up in pretty little pieces. And now that chair is going to need reupholstering."

"They're the last thing you need to worry about Kol." Stepping closer she snarls, "If they were so important you should have told me. Instead you let me believe-" shaking her head she bares her teeth, "instead I walk into you whoring yourself out."

Kol takes a deep breath, tip of his tongue pressing into one of his sharper teeth as he lets the idea of telling her everything cross his mind. That how with the help of those covens he'd been hoping to find some way of putting Nik down, for a while at least. Long enough that she could have some freedom. They all could. But war was a very small word to Klaus, thrown around for the smallest of disagreements and he didn't care to declare one over three inconveniently dead witches. No, it would keep until he knew he'd already won. And Rebekah had just sent him back to square one, if she did but know it.

"They weren't important to me. They're certainly not now," Kol says finally, glancing down at them as he steps over their bodies, stepping past Rebekah at the same time. "I was, as you so eloquently put it, merely whoring myself out. I can only infer you were doing the same given in your rush to come and chastise me you appear to have mislaid your dress. Marcellus again, is it?"

"This was for you. I thought you-" Rebekah breaks off with a cry, rushing forward to break his neck. He falls to the floor at her feet as she murmurs, "This was for you but you ruined it." Her face hardens as she studies her brother's body. Perhaps he should be taught a lesson.

Stepping over his body with a grin, she makes her way back to her room. Working quickly, she slips on her garter, pushing her favourite silver knife behind it for safe keeping. Gently she pulls on her twelve button mousquetaire gloves and takes down one of her hat boxes. Lifting the lid she's pleased to find both objects nestled inside still. Gingerly she lifts them out, the coiled rope and the large vial of vervain. Staying clear of any of her furniture, she carefully pours vervain into a tub of water and places the entire rope inside before placing the half empty vial back in her box. She places it back in position as she waits for the rope to soak. A few minutes later, she carries the rope back to Kol's room.

Relieved, she sees he's still out and drops the rope onto the floor near the bed, uncaring if it splashes on his floor. Serves him right.

Aware of time passing she cuts and ties the rope to the posts at the foot of his bed. The bed that just days ago, they were curled up together in. She turns away, teeth clenched as she pushes her knife back behind her garter. Her eyes land on Kol again and she steps forward, picking him up easily and carrying him to the bed. Holding him up with her body, she ties the rope around each wrist securely. Once he's being held up, she drops to her knees and ties his ankles. Looking up at Kol's naked body she sighs. If he'd have just been kind, just once, she could be on her knees for a much more fun reason, for them both. Still, she's determined to enjoy herself tonight, no matter what.

Pulling the chair up in front of Kol, she waits. The bloodstained fabric suiting her mood perfectly.

-x-

The world floods back to Kol with a pained groan. It takes him a few seconds to realise he was the one in pain. Cracking the bones of his neck back into place, he opens his eyes, her face swimming before him as he tries to move, wrists burning before he could process they were tied. "Alright, point made. Next time I throw a party, I'll put you on the guest list."

She eyes him with a cold, hard stare as she smoothes her petticoat over her thigh. She points the foot of her folded leg and gestures to herself. "Do I look amused to you? Do I look to be in a joking mood?" 

Swallowing, she stands and shoves her chair back hard enough to make it skid along the floor, only stopping as it hits an arm. "You hurt me, Kol, you made a fool of me and worst of all you forgot who you belong to." Dragging her nails down his bare chest she spits out, "My point isn't even near made yet."

"Sorry but you could have included me in your plans. I might have had three witches but I assure you none of them had a crystal ball to hand. It doesn't matter anyway, I was just... making friends with a few choice covens. I really don't see what the fuss is about, I'm sorry it conflicted with your urge to grow a monogamous streak. It's never bothered you before. It's never bothered you when it's Marcel. But a witch or two that mean absolutely nothing, that's where you draw the line?"

"Kol don't play the victim, it doesn't suit you. I haven't objected to your other... dalliances." Reaching up she strokes along the rope binding Kol's left wrist, "but you fucking them," she spits the word over her shoulder like it was offending her. "That was something else."

She yanks the rope, jerking him, "I thought the music was for me, I thought you were being your usual self."

"Ah," he hisses as the rope rubs against bare skin. "So, you're upset because I was being my usual self, just not for you? You know what they say about assumptions, Bex..."

Her hand reaches back and punches Kol in the face before she realizes what she's done. Her face settles in a grim smile as she watches him rock in the bindings. "You make me sick sometimes, everything's a joke. You don't care if anyone gets hurt as long as you get your way."

Stepping closer, Rebekah wraps her arms around his neck and hitches a leg around his hip, letting him feel her bare skin against his cock. She smiles as realization settles in and as she pulls back enough to see his face, it widens darkly at the sight of the strumpets blood smeared on his skin. 

"But guess what Kol?" Dragging her finger nails down his chest hard she watches blood swell and fall. "This time you aren't getting your way. This time I am. You're going remember who owns you first and foremost. And you're going to like it."

Apart from clicking his jaw to make sure nothing was broken, he kept his mouth closed for moment while he considered his options again. He was sure if he laid out his plan to her she'd get it, that this wasn't about neglecting her in favour of the other girls, it was purely a means to a very attractive end for both of them. But that end was very far off, alliances could change several times before that end was within reach and the mood she was in, Kol wouldn't put it past her to rat him out to Klaus and Elijah just to spite him. Besides, there was a certain allure to her like this, baying for his blood admittedly but baying all the same. He wasn't an idiot, she'd make him work for her, to get her back but she would let him have her back and when she did, it would be worth it. When she pressed against him, skin against skin, he made his choice. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both, you know that." Pulling away from him she steps back and makes a show of reaching for her knife. "You hurt me and now I am going to show you how I feel."

Kol watches the line of her leg as she reaches for the knife, trying not to get distracted, trying to maintain his careless air.

Slowly she drags her knife over her finger before glancing back up to Kol. "I'm going to make sure you remember for next time. Don't push me."

"Yes because that's fair isn't it, I accidentally hurt your feelings so you bring out the weaponry. It was just a fuck, let it go,” he says, rolling his eyes, completely giving into the impulse to do exactly the opposite of what she asked, pushing her for something more than threats.

Shaking her head Rebekah is amazed at how little instinct Kol has for self preservation, even after all these years. Slamming her fist into his chest, she growls, "I can't hurt you like you hurt me, so I have to do what I can. You haven't helped yourself at all."

Reaching out she drags the tip of the knife down over Kol's chest, pressing down just enough for him to feel the pressure.

Kol breathes shallowly, as though it could stop the knife getting any closer, heart starting to race even though he knew she wouldn't actually do anything with it yet. Heart racing for a whole different reason. "Perhaps I'm not exactly trying to help myself."

Raising her eyebrow she presses the knife deeper, watching a drop of blood well up around the blade. "Why?"

Hissing again, he watches the bead of blood roll down his already bloodstained skin, hunger curling inside him, making him feel everything sharper, even the knife. He takes a deep breath in to calm himself, make the words come out smooth. "Because nothing those witches could have done would have been half as good as this."

She smiles, lips curled smugly as she nods in agreement. At least he's right about one thing.

"Those witches," she spits the word out distastefully, "don't know how to live. They don't know you."

Biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from laughing, he can’t help but agree; they certainly don’t know how to live now, that’s for sure. But he keeps that thought to himself, the dark comedy would no doubt be lost on her at the moment.

Dragging the knife down to create an angry red line down the centre of his chest, Rebekah hums, continuing, "They don't know how to handle you."

Scoring down his chest again harder, she relishes his look of pain. Lifting the knife to her lips, she licks along the blade before closing her lips around the tip and sucking.

Kol instinctively pulls forward, trying to reach her, ropes chafing his skin, burning but he didn't care. He didn't even care about the witches anymore. All he could see was her, covered in red, a flashes of silver and white here and there. "And how exactly should I be handled?"

Pulling the knife from her lips, she answers, "Firmly. You need reminding that others have feelings and who you belong to."

Pressing close to him, she moves as if to kiss him and adds, "You need to be held accountable when you've done wrong."

Pulling away, she raises the knife and slowly drags it down, down over his collarbone, his chest and through the pubic hair at the base of his cock. Her nose wrinkles as she thinks of the witch riding him and bares her teeth. "This is mine. I may share the rest of you with others but it is mine."

"So you want me to ask your permission now?" Kol asks, breath held and eyes keeping a close watch on that knife of hers. "Fine. Rebekah, it'd be advantageous if on occasion I could utilise the desire of the witches to make allies out of them. May I?"

Lips curled in distaste she frowns and applies pressure to the knife, just enough to let him feel it.

"That isn't what I'm talking about and you know it. I thought we told each other so things like this didn't happen." Biting her lip she drags the blade up again, pressing above his heart. "Do I really have to explain how you hurt me?"

"And take all of the fun out of this guessing game?" Kol says hotly before closing his eyes, taking a breath, breathing easier now all she could do was stab him in the heart. When he opened his eyes again, he could think straight. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear but I can't apologise properly if I don't know what it is you're upset about. Alright, I didn't tell you, an oversight, I promise and yes, it was impeccably bad timing that you came calling while I was in flagrante but I didn't set out to hurt you. Not like you are with me. You want to play mistress of my heart, I assure you I'm game but stop with the emotional torture, it's not fair if I don't know how to make it better."

Her veins flood with ice and the urge to slash at him raises he speaks but she forces herself to take a step back. Taking a deep breath to calm the beating of her heart and the flood of anger she accesses him carefully. She needs to know he's telling the truth and not just trying to soothe her and get away with it. She catches the spark of sincerity in his eyes he can hide from all but her and nods. Perhaps she should tell him."Do you want a list?"

"I want to know why you're upset so I can fix it, which I can't do if you don't tell me," Kol admits, rolling his shoulders, starting to feel them ache but it was an ache he could live with, for her. "Tie me up, play with your pretty knives if it makes you feel better. I'm sure I deserve it. But I can't give you what you really want if I don't know what it is."

"Is that a promise?" At his nod, she closes her eyes for a moment and takes a breath."Fine, I'll tell you." Opening her eyes she locks her gaze onto his. "You know about not telling me." At his nod again she continues, "But... They were witches and you've always had a thing for them. I think," she frowns, "they remind you of before." Gripping the knife tight, she shakes her head, "I did this," she waves at herself, "for you. And you just threw Marcellus at me and put me in a queue with them as if I was nothing to you."

She looks away then, afraid of what he could see in her eyes at that moment. "I've had enough of being used, if you don't want me anymore just dagger me."

Kol pulls back, not even feeling the burn of the vervain or the tightness of the ropes. That had hurt more. "I would never dagger you. And I would never use you. Not the way you're thinking. Not like I was using them. Yes, they were witches but that was neither here nor there to me. Witches, humans, vampires, even Marcel, they're like chess pieces, call them what you will but in the end, they're still being pushed around the Mikaelson board and sooner or later, they will have served their purpose but not you. Not to me. I said what I said because we can't compel them. Whatever they saw, they would remember, they would tell their covens and how long before that got back to Niklaus? I passed you off as part of the game because you didn't leave me much choice, sisters don't normally waltz into their brother's room half dressed, looking for a good time. And yes, alright, lap full of witches and I see you standing there looking like sex itself, I might have got a bit carried away but you know my mouth likes to make promises the rest of me doesn't intend on honouring. Not that it matters because you took care of that, made sure they wouldn't need compelling or indulging and no doubt tomorrow we'll have to deal with that but right now, you want me to say I'm sorry? I'm sorry. You want me to say how I want only you, congratulations, I do. Most nights I sit there hoping that it'll be the night you come through that door but most nights, it's not. It's the night that Klaus has you on display for him, playing hostess for his parties. It's the night Elijah needs you to smile sweetly at the mayor or the alpha or the regent. It's the night you spend with Marcel because that secret is easier to keep from the rest of them than this one. It's the night I have to find someone else to distract me from you. Is that what you wanted to hear, that I fucked up? Well, there you go, I'm aware. You can let me down now."

For a moment Rebekah doesn't move, doesn't speak simply looks at her brother. That's the first time he's ever told her that. Fuck, he practically told her he loves her. Licking her lips she surges forward, pressing the knife flat against his chest and kisses him hungrily, lips bruising under the intensity. She ignores the taste of the witches, pushing deeper to replace the taste of them with her. Satisfied she has, she pulls back and wraps her arm around his neck and fingers tangling in his hair.

"Do you mean every word?"

Breathing heavily, Kol strained against the ropes for show, head falling back as the vervain burned though his skin again. "Actually I did lie about one thing. Don't let me down. Fight me or fuck me, I don't care which but dear God, don't stop now, this is the most fun I've had since they took the dagger out. You have no idea how beautiful you are like that, all white and proper underneath all that blood, like an unholy virgin. If I hadn't known you were really upset, I would have pushed and pushed until you snapped but you know I can't bear to see you hurt. So make me pay for it, like you promised you would."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Mostly." Dragging his head down she kisses him firmly, "I will."

She smiles against his lips, relief and desire racing through her as she lets the knowledge that he's telling the truth sink into her bones. Trailing her hands down his chest, she teases his nipple, "Didn't I tell you you’d enjoy this. Now you know how I feel and you apologised so eloquently, we can start to move forward."

"Good," he says, leaning into her touch as far as the rope would allow, eyes following her hand as it moved down. "It's no fun if you're actually upset."

"I'm still upset but I'll survive. Eventually." Grinning she drags her nails over Kol's stomach and curls her hand around his hip, the other bringing the knife down to cut next to his nipple. 

"I'm not the only one that looks good covered in blood." Leaning down she presses her mouth around the wound and his nipple and sucks.

Closing his eyes, he feels the sharp sting, the heat of her mouth against his skin, the pounding of his blood as she draws it from him, the pain wrapping it's tendrils around the soft, distant pleasure, dragging it down into something darker. "Fuck, Rebekah. Tease."

With a last delicate suck she moves away to look at him. "Well, you are being punished, Kol. Now, be a good boy and take what you are owed."

"There's punishment and then there's torture," Kol counters before softening his tone, his expression. "I can't even touch you, the least you could do is touch me."

"I am touching you, just not where you want me to most." She smiles up at him before pressing closer, laying herself against him and moving her hips. "Better?" She whispers before pressing kisses along his collarbone. Suddenly nipping down, her teeth biting at the thin skin there.

“Not really,” Kol says, frustrated groan catching in his throat as his cock stirred against her, the threat of the blade removed for the moment. “I said fight me or fuck me, not kill me slowly.”

Baring her teeth her hand moves in a blur to cup his cock, squeezing lightly as she moves the knife to press at his throat. "Don't push me, not after what you've done." Leaning up she bites at his neck, her thumb rubbing the tip of his cock.

“I don’t know, darling, pushing you seems to be working rather well for me right now,” Kol argues, swallowing past the blade and her teeth, pushing his hips into her touch, straining at the ropes, hearing the wooden posts creak.

"Maybe I just want to use you. Maybe I'll keep you tied here to use whenever I feel like it." Dragging her hand over his cock she listens to his moan as if it's the sweetest thing she's heard. Even though she has no intention of actually keeping him tied up, she can't help but find a bound Kol ready for use extremely tempting.

Moving faster on his cock, she grinds against his hip, sliding the knife over Kol's neck just enough to open the skin. Licking at the blood she whispers into his skin, "Would you like that?"

Wrapping his fingers around the rope, he focuses on the feel of her hand, the silk smooth glide of skin against skin, the groan half pleasure and half pain as the vervain cuts angry red through the palm of his hand. He doesn't know which will break first, the rope, the wood or his determination but fuck, he needs to touch her, needs to feel her beneath his hands.

Something cracks and he barely registers that it's the wood and not his wrist before he's pulling his hand down, still trailing the rope, to fist in her hair, using her loose ponytail to pull her off balance, catching the knife as it slipped from her hand. "How about a compromise, love?"

Ducking down as far as the other rope would allow, he cuts the tie around his ankle, freeing himself from the broken post before embedding the knife in it. "There, that's better, now I can do this..."

Slipping his arm around her waist, he pulls her into his body, kissing her roughly, teeth biting at her bottom lip. Turning them, he pushes her with a dull thump into the other post, pinning her. "Let's renegotiate."

Rebekah gasps as her back thumps against the wood, her hands fist against the rope still around his wrist, her skin protected by her gloves. She uses the rope to pull him away from her slightly, "why?"

Punching him in the ribs, she reverses their positions, her eyes dark and fangs out as she hisses. "You aren't getting around me that easily, I am not one of your witches."

"Because as fun as this is..." He reaches out, stroking down her stockinged thigh before ripping the clips free and pushing it down, digging his fingers into the bare skin that disappeared under her petticoat. "It's much more fun if both of us can play."

Shivering, Rebekah has to agree it is better when she can feel his hands on her skin. Not that she'll admit that. At least not yet. Instead, she wraps her leg around his thigh and pulls him close.

"Terms, then?" Taking her movement as agreement, he slips his hand higher, fingers curling around her hip as she presses against him. "No more witches, not like that anyway. I'll find a more discreet way to win them over. Perhaps two stray outcasts would do, with the right type of magic and the right type of courting."

"Mmm," stroking over Kol's spine she murmurs, "and what would you want in return?"

"You," Kol answers simply, voice strained from the friction, the tension reaching its breaking point.

It occurs to her she should ask what Kol's up to, why he needs witches with the right kind of magic but his voice sends shivers down her spine and she can't think of anything but his touch. "Take me then."

Kissing her hard, he braces himself against the bed post, finding the waist of her petticoat, tearing it at the seam and letting it drop to the floor between them. He runs his hand back over her hip, squeezing her arse for a moment before hiking her leg higher against him, his other arm pulling uselessly at the rope. "I fear for once it's my grasp that exceeds my reach. Care to help?"

She actually laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I'd love to." 

Jumping up, she wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him deeply, soon they'll be nothing left of them on Kol at all. He'll be hers completely again.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Kol asks, bringing his hand up her back, cupping her cheek for a moment as he kisses her, halting her answer on her lips. Trailing his fingers over the rise and fall of her breasts in her corset as she breathes heavily, he feels her grip tighten around his neck as she clings onto him. His hand drops lower and lower, following the hooks of her corset down until he reaches her cunt, already pressed tight to his cock but he manages to slip his fingertips between them to tease her clit.

Head tipping back, mouth open as he finally touches her. She lets the relief of him touching her fill her for a moment before she nuzzles against his cheek, "Almost."

"Only almost?" he asks, fingers teasing at her entrance on purpose, watching for the anticipatory hitch of her breath.

Her arms tighten around him as her hips shift eagerly. "Yes." Her breath hitches as she nips at Kol's jaw, "now fuck me."

Grinning, he gives her what she wants, fingers dipping shallowly inside her a few times before he lets them slide in all the way to the knuckle, slowly fucking her with them.

Rebekah moans, clenching around his fingers as he moves them. Fuck. It was only days ago they were last together, why did it always feel like longer? It was like every fibre of her being missed him when they were apart and maybe she's reacting to the way she almost lost him. Moaning against Kol's skin, she sucks a bruise into his neck, he can just pass it off as one of them after all.

Kol lets his head fall back against the wood, baring his neck for her as he clings onto the rope to keep himself upright, keep himself grounded as he twists his fingers, splitting them for the barest second between the dragged out thrusts of his wrist. Growling, Rebekah thrusts herself against his fingers as she works at his neck. She pulls away to glance at him before ducking down again to bite his neck, just above the deep, darkening bruise. Gasping out a breath, Kol yanks on the rope again, the burn offsetting the sting of her teeth as he pushes his hips up into hers, twisting his fingers again, curling them inside her hard and fast.

She pants against his slick skin, encouraging noises spilling from her lips. Reaching up she slides her finger over the red spill before making a show of sucking her finger clean. Her tongue running along her skin thoroughly as she watches her brother. Growling hungrily, he kisses her hard, tongue running over her fangs before pushing past them to taste his blood on her tongue. Letting him control the kiss, she relaxes into sensation. Finally she pulls away, her finger collecting more blood before pressing it to his lips. Taking her fingers into his mouth, he holds them there with a gentle press of his teeth, slowly licking his blood from them, putting on the same show she had.

Smiling, she pulls her fingers out, tenderly brushing his lower lip before trailing them down. She curves her fingers, trailing saliva over his chin and jaw before curling them around his throat and kissing him again. Pulling back, she whispers, "fuck me.”

Curling his fingers one last time, he leans his forehead against her chest, shifting his balance, cock rubbing instinctively between the lips of her cunt as he pulls his hand back, guiding himself inside her by feel alone, eyes closed, breathing heavy into her skin as she takes him inch by inch, the built up pressure relieved for the barest second before it resurfaces tenfold.

Gasping, her fingers scrabble over his skin as she adjusts to him. She presses her lips to the top of his head as her breath hitches. After a moment, she murmurs, "Move. Fuck please."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Palm flat over her back, he digs his nails into the laces of her corset, pulling slowly back with his hips, shoulders braced against the bed as he thrusts back into her. "I could fuck you a lot easier if you untied my other hand. I think we've established I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not as fun for me." Rolling her eyes she kisses him, "Fine, just hold on to me so I don't fall."

Reaching up she tugs at the knot, untying it expertly before letting the rope fall away. Flexing his fingers, he glances at the raw skin and decides he can live with it. "Much appreciated."

Looking back up at her, he grins before spinning them quickly, pushing her back into the bed post. He basks in the freedom of having two hands to hold her with, both sliding up her thighs to grip her hips, holding her in place as he fucks her properly. Finding her lips and kissing her breathless, he feels every inch of skin pressed against his as intensely as though he'd never touched her before, each breath echoing in his ears, the taste of her lingering.

Kissing Kol fiercely, her nails scratch over him as she finally feels him properly. Groaning, she nips at his lip, using her body to touch him as much as possible before they have to stop.

"See, couldn't do that tied, could I?" Kol asks, breaking away from her mouth to kiss down her neck, leaving the same bites and bruises she'd marked him with. "Or that."

Bringing his hands up, he pulls open the hooks on her corset, one at a time, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake until he could discard it, fingertips tracing over the lines in her skin where the laces had cut in. "Or that."

"That's true," she says, stretching under his touch to smiles down at him. "You should do that again."

Digging both sets of nails deeper into her skin, he fucks her harder, the bed screeching against the floor as he bites down into her shoulder, dragging his nails down her back.

"Fuck!" Rebekah shouts out, legs wrapping tighter around him as she moves with Kol. Suddenly pushing forward, she kisses him hungrily again as her left hand drifts down to pinch his nipple. 

He bites down harder for a moment in retaliation before pulling back, setting his sights lower, dragging his teeth over the curve of her tit before closing them around her nipple, catching it between them and sucking hard enough to bruise. 

Rebekah writhes beneath Kol's attention, head back against the post as she shouts out incoherently. In retaliation, she presses hard against the bite and bruise she gave him earlier. 

Growling, he pushes her harder against the post, thrusting harder, faster. He lifts his head, turning it towards her other tit before glancing up at her, making sure she sees the flash of fangs before he sinks them into her skin. Gasping as his fangs sink into her flesh, she tangles her fingers into his hair and presses him down harder. Her other hand claws down his chest, nails leaving deep gashes in their wake.

Pulling him off her with his hair, she licks at his lips, "I said fuck me Kol."

Taking one hand from her hip, he curls it around the bed post for leverage, each snap of his hips jarring the whole frame and extraditing a carnal grunt from his throat with each rushed breath.

"Yes!" She raises one arm, her hand scratching at the wood of the post as her other tightens around Kol's shoulder, fingers pressing bruises into his flesh. Grinding against him, she pants encouragement into the still air around them, her clit aching to be touched even as she feels warmth spreading through her.

"Fuck, Bekah, Bekah," he chants, hips more frantic, fingers pressing hard into her hip to keep himself anchored to her as he got closer, desperation leading him to her lips, kissing her like the only air he could breathe came from her lungs.

Her fingers tug at his hair, her lips slide over his skin and she whispers into his flesh. "Come for me." 

Her toes curl in her shoes as she presses heated kisses anywhere she can reach. Letting his hand slip from the post to tangle in her hair, he loses himself in her voice, her words drawing him over the edge. All semblance of control slips as he comes inside her, breathing shallowly, breathing her in, every touch of her lips like fire against his skin, pleasure burning through him with the same intense heat.

Feeling him release inside her, Rebekah gasps, lips pressed to his skin as she falls apart. She comes around him, her grip tightening as she shakes in his arms. Stroking her hair down her back, he holds her as she comes, hips slowing to gently fuck her through it while he still can. Once she comes down she blinks her eyes open and smiles down at Kol. Pressing her nose to his she sighs, letting her breathing return to normal.

Grinning up at her in return, he pushes her hair back, lifting her to sit more comfortably around his waist. "Am I forgiven now?"

Laughing Rebekah presses her lips to his. "Perhaps, almost."

Nipping at her lip, he fakes a long suffering sigh. "Guess I'll have to try again then."

Setting her back on the floor, he spins her to face the post, one hand running down the curve of her back as the other curls around her throat. He tips her head back, kissing along her jaw as he pulls her into his body, his arm locking around her waist, hand teasing slowly down.

"Mmm," arching against his touch she turns to press her lips to his skin. "You can but try Kol."

Kol makes a noise in his throat in agreement, distracted by the rise and fall of her chest as she speaks. He takes his hand the rest of the way down, fingers circling her entrance, collecting his come on his fingertips, bringing it up to smear over her clit.

She gasps against his neck, her breath warm and moist as her teeth scrape over his skin. 

"Fuck Kol." Sliding an arm back around his waist, she writhes against him, "you know how to keep a girl waiting."

"If I intended to keep you waiting, I'd have had you like you had me, tied up and teased half to death," he muses, stroking over her clit, true to his word. "If you had to wait, you'd live what I lived, until all you could think about was having me, like all I thought about was having you."

"That's what I feel all the time." Grinding down against his hand, she groans close to his ear. "I've lost count of the times I've wished for your hand, your mouth, your cock. Your lips against mine."

He instinctively tightens his grip on her, speeding up his fingers on her clit, an echo of spent pleasure shivering down his spine as he feels her pulse quicken under his fingers, still curled around her throat. "You should have come and taken them. All of it."

Gasping she manages to speak, "I didn't know if I could." The grip of his hand around her throat making her breath hitch and her cunt throb. Her fingers press bruises into his hip as she uses her body to ask for more.

Loosening his grip, he strokes over the reddened skin before stroking his hand down, fingers idly walking over her collarbone before splaying over her tit, applying the same gentle pressure he had to her neck. “And when have I ever said no to you?” 

Her body twists, her cunt pressing down as she pushes her chest out. Both seeking more from his hands.

"I never knew if you were alone or..." She bites off her reply and moans as he hits a delicious spot on her clit.

"Even if I wasn't, it wouldn't be you that I turned away," Kol starts, nails dragging over her nipple before pinching it, following the course of her hips as he kept up the pressure on her clit. "You'd have known that if you'd given me a moment to get rid of those witches before you... did it yourself."

She turns into his neck, one arm flung around to keep him close. "I prefer my way. It got your attention." Her breath shakes as she licks across his salt slick skin, "Promise though?"

"Promise," Kol echoes, kissing her temple before leaning down to kiss her properly, every cell in his body focused on her, breathing her in as she gasps against his mouth.

Kol's voice is still reverberating in her head as she collapses against him, her body shaking and blood roaring through her veins as she comes again. His breathing matches her own as he holds her tighter, keeping her pressed against him as she falls apart, whispering everything and nothing in her ear until she comes back to him.

Blinking slowly she presses a lazy kiss to Kol's warm skin. "Hi." She twists in his arms and plasters herself against his front.

"Hi yourself," Kol says, leaning down and hooking his arm behind her knees, lifting her easily to lay her on the bed, taking his place beside her. "If I'm not forgiven by now, I promise you won't make it back to your own bed tonight."

"You're supposed to give me an incentive to forgive you. Not make it more tempting to stay mad." Nuzzling against his chest she sucks at his nipple distractedly. "When are the others due back?"

"That's the good thing about the politics of this town, they could be gone all night, who knows," he answers, fingernails idly drawing meaningless shapes on her back.

"I would say we'd hear them before they'd hear us but..." he trails off with a wicked grin. "At least tell me you're not still upset about it. It really was nothing, not when compared to this."

Sighing, she shakes her head. "No, I'm not still mad." 

She looks around at the mess she made and bites her lip. "Oops. I should probably help you clean up and clean myself as well."

With a smile she kisses him, "I hope they're gone all night. I want to make you scream."

Laughing, he rolls them over until he falls between her legs, pressing his whole body to hers as he leans in to kiss her, stopping just short. "In that case, the cleaning can wait."

Grinning she wraps her legs around him and sighs happily. "Well, you can clean me if you want?"

Burying his face in her chest, he laps up a single droplet of dried blood from between her breasts where it had snuck under her corset. "Not a damn chance."

"Shall we get more dirty first?" Biting her lip, she rocks up against him.

Grinning down at her, he growls, flashing fangs. "Now that's more like it."


End file.
